


Kissing Boys in the Street

by ShawniesMuffin_Hoe



Series: Haikyuu!! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma is a Little Shit, Kozume Kenma is a Tease, Lots of kissing, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Top Kozume Kenma, i’m truly sorry for this, kagehina is not endgame!, minor smut, minor smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe/pseuds/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe
Summary: Kageyama let's it slip in a huge gc that he hasn't kissed Hinata (and confessed) because he doesn't think that Hinata is the type to enjoy kissing...Some of the guys in the gc prove him wrong.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Haikyuu!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863967
Comments: 16
Kudos: 395





	Kissing Boys in the Street

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not edited, i’m sorry but i start school in a couple of hours so!

Tsukki smiled as walked over to Hinata. The smaller glanced around to see what exactly was happening. He hasn't done anything so there wasn't anything noticeable to make fun of him for.

Practice was over but everyone was lingering around the gym, waiting for Daichi to completely lock up. The perfect audience for Tsukishima.

"You know Hinata, Yamaguchi says that kisses on the cheek are awkward...do you mind proving him wrong?"

A bright blush covered Hinata's face because Tsukki definitely wasn't whispering and now everyone's eyes were on them. Especially Kageyama's. If looks could kill then both of them would be six feet under right now.

The red head shrugged, he didn't see any harm in a kiss on the cheek. Tsukki bent to his level and Hinata leaned in, still as red as ever, gently kissing the blonde on his cheek. It was quick, but it got the job done.

"See, not that bad."

Tsukki turned and smirked at Kageyama, no one missing the death glare that was sent his way.

"Maybe we should meet Daichi at Coach Ukai's store!"

Suga broke the tense silence. Everyone followed him out.

_______________

Once the word had spread in the group chat about what Tsukishima did, Oikawa knew that it was his turn. There's nothing more satisfying to him than an angry and jealous Kageyama.

And to take it a step further, he was willing to damage his precious face.

Hinata had made a trip to Aoba Johsai to practice with Oikawa, wanting to learn how to receive his powerful spikes. The practice was brutal and lasted a good few hours, but after a shower they decided to go for shaved ice.

Tooru gently smiled as he handed over Hinata's large cup. He pretended to be surprised that he forgot their spoons, and quickly turned around to head back to the counter.

When Tooru came back, it seemed like his feet were moving too fast for his body. He clumsily tripped over his own feet, accidentally spilling his shaved ice on Hinata's white shirt. Of course that was all done in implied sarcasm.

"It's all sticky, and pink!"

An uncomfortable frown settled on Hinata's face as he peeled the shirt from his chest. Oikawa's face lit up with a great idea.

"I have a spare jersey in my bag, you can go to the bathroom and change!"

Hinata smiled and nodded, quickly taking the jersey from Oikawa.

When the red head came back, he looked as if he were drowning in the large jersey. He sat down and began to eat his shaved ice.

"Do you mind if I take a picture with your cup?"

Hinata shrugged, and stuck the spoon into the cup.

"Yeah sure!"

Oikawa's arm stretched out to show his camera that was secretly recording. He scooted a tad bit closer to Hinata, making the younger notice the redness of the scratch just below Oikawa's right eye.

"Tooru, your face! Does it hurt? Is there anything I can do?"

Oikawa smirked, making sure that the camera was getting a great view.

"Yeah, maybe a kiss will make it feel better."

Hinata nodded with determination, leaning over the table and showing off the large jersey that did nothing do hide his neck and collarbone. Oikawa sent a wink towards the phone before Hinata placed a lingering kiss under his eye.

"How was that?"

Hinata grabbed his spoon again and took a big bite of ice. Tooru pressed the end record button and dropped his arm.

"I'm feeling better already!"

_________________

That really was the icing on the cake for Kageyama. Seeing Oikawa get a kiss before he did lit a fire inside of him.

So Kageyama had a plan, and this time he wasn't going to voice it. He's going to pick Hinata up from Kenma's house tomorrow, and he was going to confess all of his feelings. And he's going to get an official kiss.

But poor Kageyama failed to put two and two together.

It wasn't that Kenma and Hinata were already in a relationship, it's just that Kenma could get more than a kiss on the cheek without staging anything.

And honestly it was Kageyama's fault for not telling the group chat his plan because maybe Kenma wouldn't have done what he did late that night.

A secret hobby of Kenma's was being absolutely messy! Yes he knew about Tobio's crush, but did he care? Not in the slightest.

So he couldn't have cared less about Kageyama leaving the group chat after watching Kenma's special video.

If that made him a bad person then so be it.

_____________

It honestly wasn't planned. Kenma and Hinata were playing video games like always until Hinata suddenly lost interest in the screen and moved to feel up Kenma's torso.

Hinata hit the pause button on the controller, gently removing it from his friends hand.

"You have the attention span of a goldfish."

Hinata only hummed before going for a kiss. Kenma backed away to move further on to the bed.

"I heard you've been kissing other guys?"

Kenma narrowed his eyes to look more intimidating, it worked since Hinata's brattiness level skyrocketed.

"I have...does it bother you Kenma? You know jealously looks great on you!"

Hinata whispered as he crawled up Kenma's body, knowing it would be easier for Kenma to man handle him in that position. Before he could even get eye level with him, Kenma locked his legs around Hinata's waist, grabbed his shoulders and quickly turned them over.

Hinata tugged his shirt over his head, Kenma quickly taking advantage by sucking multiple hickeys on his neck and behind his ear.

When Kenma pulled away, Hinata was a mess of orange hair, puffy lips, and purple skin. That was a sight that Kenma wouldn't want to forget, so he quickly grabbed his phone from the night stand and snapped a picture.

But that's when a tiny voice in his head told him to participate in the little game of pissing kageyama off. He smiled, switching his camera to video mode and getting a good view of Hinata's glassy eyes.

"Did you enjoy it? are they better than me Shouyou?"

Kenma rolled his hips, coaxing a moan from Hinata's throat.

"N-no one is better than you Kenma! I've never had anyone better!"

Kenma smirked at his phone before kissing all the way up to Hinata's lips, Hinata not protesting at all.

Kenma pulled away with a catlike smile.

"Where would my ego and I be without you, Shouyou?"

Kenma quickly stopped recording, threw his phone back on to the nightstand, and continued his long night with Hinata.

_________________

Naturally Kageyama wasn't the only one who was pissed. Tsukki was beyond conflicted because why did that video agitate him? Oikawa simply couldn't believe that Hinata had the audacity to call Kenma the best after kissing him!

And Kuroo...level-headed Kuroo was salty about the fact that his twink left him for another twink!

This wasn't over for any of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Since school is starting and i will be getting a job soon, i probably won’t be able to be as active as i would like 💔


End file.
